EP 0 639 942 describes an ear tag element with a transponder as used in an ear tag for tagging animals. In this known ear tag element, the antenna and the chip of the transponder are arranged in a rigid transponder housing, for example made from polycarbonate, which housing protects the chip and the antenna. The transponder is embedded by injection-moulding in the body of the ear tag element, which is made from a flexible material, such as polyurethane. The housing inter alia prevents the antenna and chip of the transponder from being damaged.
The known ear tag element is undesirably expensive.